


Rebecca Harris' One Sick (Valentine's) Day

by Annide



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Rebecca was about to head off to work, but when a surprise visitor shows up at her door, she has another idea.





	

                When Brian got to work undercover with Lucy Church, Rebecca was jealous. Not only would she have loved a chance for an undercover assignment, but she also knew Lucy a long time ago. They'd been in a relationship at Quantico, which ended just before graduation. Rebecca wished she could've spent time with her now and catch up. Alas, she barely even saw her at all. The day after the case was closed, Rebecca was about to head off to work when someone knocked at her door.

                "Brian, is that you? Couldn't whatever it is wait until we got to work?"

                But the person standing on the other side of the door definitely wasn't Brian Finch.

                "Sorry to just show up unannounced like this, I know you're busy."

                "Lucy."

                Rebecca hated the way her heart skipped a beat every time someone said the name Lucy Church and she really didn't like the flutter in it right now, as their eyes met.

                "Look, Rebecca, I know I hurt you when I left Quantico to work undercover. And it's unfair to you to come back after all this time. You probably have someone, because let's face it, you are a catch."

                "I'm not seeing anyone."

                "Even so.  I have to tell you, when my cover was blown and I learned I couldn't do undercover work anymore, it crushed me. I haven't been Lucy Church in so long. I'm not even sure if I remember how to be her. But then I realised one thing. Lucy has always been head over heels in love with that girl she met in Quantico, Rebecca Harris. If I have to be me again, then maybe it's a chance for us to reconnect. Maybe we could give this another try. Because while I'm not sure what's next for me, I do know I want you to be there with me."

                "That... was a great speech. And yeah, you did hurt me. Of course you did. We were together and you barely said goodbye, you didn't even give us a chance to discuss it."

                "I know, I was only thinking of how great an opportunity this was and how we hadn't been together long enough for me to make career choices based on you. I'm sorry."

                "Honestly, I probably would've done the same thing. I know it's stupid, but all this time I've been hoping you'd one day show up at my door like this. And you did, on Valentine's Day too, so how about we just spend the day catching up and try to be happy for once."

                "Weren't you heading to work?"

                "I'll take a page out of Brian's book and call sick, we deserve this."

                "Won't they think it's suspicious?"

                "They practically had to physically take me out of there for the half day I missed since I've been working there, they'd never think I would fake to get out of work."

                Rebecca made the call and turned back towards Lucy.

                "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

                "Oh no, I remember your cooking. Don't touch anything, I'll do it. I owe you that at least."

                "It wasn't that bad."

                "Yes, it was. Pancakes okay?"

                "Perfect."

                Rebecca had to tell Lucy where everything was, but after a little flour throwing as they teased each other, the food was ready. They ate silently, staring in the other's eyes, smiling. It had been a long time since they had last been able to relax. In fact, moments like this had been rare at the Academy.

                "You know what I'm thinking about?" Lucy asked.

                "No, what?"

                "Remember how they paired us for fight training in Quantico and I always beat you?"

                "That's a lie, I won several times. And I've gotten a lot better since then, you'd have no chance."

                "Don't be so sure, I learned a few tricks too."

                "Why don't we see that right now? Let's move the furniture in the living room and go."

                "Winner pays for everything all day?"

                "You're on."

                They brought all the fragile objects in the kitchen and pushed the couch to the wall. It left them a reasonable space for wrestling. At first, it looked like Lucy had the upper hand, but Rebecca came with an unexpected leg move and pinned her to the ground, claiming victory for herself.

                "Well played, Rebecca. What do you want to do today?"

                "You know, I've never actually gone to the Empire State Building."

                "Great idea."

                They spent a long time in line, during which they told each other all about their years apart. Lucy had many stories of her undercover years and Rebecca explained how she ended up at the CJC, being the handler of a guy who became the smartest man alive by taking a pill. They finally reached the top and Lucy put her arm around Rebecca's shoulders as they admired the view. Rebecca leaned into the touch and wrapped her own arm around Lucy's waist.

                By the time they came down from there, lunchtime had gone by already. They ate at a small restaurant Lucy found during her undercover years. It was delicious. They went back to Rebecca's apartment in the middle of the afternoon, after a short trip to the grocery store.

                "Are you sure we have the right chocolate to fruits ratio here, Rebecca?"

                "Yes, but if I'm wrong and we do have too much chocolate like you think, you can always eat it off me."

                "Oh, I hope I'm right."

                Rebecca melted the chocolate on the stove, with some cream in it, while Lucy prepared the fruits. They sat at the table to eat the chocolate fondue, both feeling pretty happy.

                "I had a great day with you, Rebecca."

                "Me too."

                "I can't believe I have to go apartment hunting tomorrow. It's always so hard to find a place in New York."

                "What's wrong with where you're living now?"

                "It was provided by the Bureau as part of my cover."

                "And you don't have anywhere else to go?"

                "I never knew where they would assign me next, there was no point in putting down roots some place."

                "Why don't you move in with me? This day together made me realise I still feel the same about you and I don't want to lose you again."

                "Are you sure about this? Seems like a pretty big step."

                "I know, and it's okay if you don't want to. I just thought you need a place to live and we could pick up where we left off."

                "I can't think of anything better than waking up next to you every day."

                "It's settled then. We can go get your stuff tonight."

                 Lucy smiled and leaned across the table to kiss Rebecca. Who would've thought her cover being blown as an undercover agent could lead to so much happiness?


End file.
